Examples of cell separation techniques include flow cytometry (FACS: fluorescence-activated cell sorting) and magnetic-activated cell sorting systems (MACS).
These methods are effective in separating and collecting floating cells such as leukocytes and lymphocytes, but when applied to the separation and collection of anchorage-dependent cells, the anchorage-dependent cells that have adhered to the substrate must first be converted to a floating state, by an enzyme treatment using trypsin or the like, or by physical detachment of the cells using an ultrasonic nozzle.
Accordingly, in the techniques described above, the cell adhesion factor or the extracellular matrix may be damaged by the enzyme treatment, or the cell may be damaged by the ultrasound.
An example of a technique that can prevent cell damage is a separation technique that uses a culture substrate containing a temperature-responsive polymeric compound.
In this technique, the adhesiveness of the culture substrate can be increased or decreased by altering the temperature, and therefore cells can be detached and collected without destroying cell adhesion materials and membrane proteins, and with the organ-specific functions of the cell maintained (see Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1).